I've Caught You
by Yukina Hikari
Summary: Naruto selalu muncul dengan cahaya, berhadapan dengan sang raven dengan wajah berseri. Pasang mata sapphire yang indah itu tak mungkin ia lupakan dan kenapa ia tak bisa melupakannya? Selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi Sasuke dengan sikap lembut dan menusuk Naruto berusaha menyinari kegelapan yang ada didalam hati sang raven. Content: NarutoxSasuke, Shounen Ai, Semi-Canon, Soft Humor.


**Naruto ****ナルト****© Masashi Kishimoto**

"**I've Caught You" **

Story by Nao. Content: NarutoxSasuke, NaruSasu, Shounen Ai, Romance, Soft, Semi-Canon, Humor.

**...**

Hembusan pelan angin membawa helaian rambut raven itu berterbangan mengikuti arah angin ke-kanan dan kiri. Gemercik deras air terjun seolah menyamarkan suara baritone tajam yang ia keluarkan. Kali ini mereka kembali bertemu, di tempat yang sama, dengan keadaan yang sama bahkan dengan kekuatan cahaya yang baru. Pasang mata onyx itu memandang tajam sosok pemuda bermata sapphire di sisi lain dari tempatnya berpijak. Tempat yang merupakan statue Hashirama dan Madara yang masih berdiri tegak bersama air terjun yang deras, tempat dimana mereka selalu melakukan pertarungan akhir.

Dengan tegas, Naruto, pemilik pasang mata sapphire itu menepuk dada dengan gegaman tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum yakin, sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat pemilik mata onyx itu menekuk alis dan meloncat, menyerang sang blonde dengan tinjunya sambil meneriakkan nama sang blonde.

"_Sasuke, aku pasti akan membawamu pulang._" ucap sang blonde sambil menangkis tinju yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Sasuke, sudah hampir kewalahan melawan sang blonde yang tidak berhasil ia jatuhkan sedikitpun dari sekian lama pertarungan mereka. Dengan nafas tersengal ia terus mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai jutsu yang ia miliki, tapi hasilnya—Naruto selalu dapat menangkis serangan miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terpeleset dari pijakan batu yang ia tempati dan akhirnya terjatuh kedalam derasnya cucuran air terjun.

Ia dapat merasakan air memasuki hidung dan mulutnya yang terbuka, rasa mencekik dan tersengal didalam air sungguh menyiksanya untuk beberapa saat. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sasuke berusaha meraih permukaan air yang sulit digapainya. Semakin cepat tangannya menggayuh semakin dalam dirinya tenggelam. Rasa sesak dan volume oksigen yang mulai menipis dalam parunya mulai membuat Sasuke merasakan keputusasaan. Tidak bisa di terima dalam hatinya, kenapa dirinya sampai kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan Naruto. Sangat jelas teringat dalam memorinya, ia selalu memenangkan pertarungan sebelumnya di tempat ini.

Tubuhnya semakin dalam terseret beratnya air, suasana gelap nan dingin disekelilingnya, tangan kanan sang raven mencoba meraih permukaan air, sedangkan oksigen terus keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke semakin terkejut saat merasakan keberadan seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sampai akhirnya, tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya yang dingin, mata onyx itu terbuka perlahan dan apa yang ia lihat kali ini adalah pasang mata sapphire indah dihadapannya, degub kencang dan rasa sesak yang semakin menjadi membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal untuk menghindar dari Naruto. Bisik pelan suara disamping telinganya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang dapat menembus air.

"_Aku menangkapmu, Sasuke._"

Mata onyx itu melebar sempurna saat bibir tipis mengunci bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, perlahan tapi pasti ia merasakan Oksigen masuk kedalam paru-parunya, berulang-ulang, kali ini dadanya terasa panas membara, degub kencang jantungnya ikut terpacu lebih cepat dari dengan aliran oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya, samar-samar Sasuke melihat cahaya redup semakin lama semakin terang, menandakan dirinya akan segera sampai pada permukaan air. Namun perlahan Naruto melepas bantuan nafasnya dan melepas genggamannya pada Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali kehilangan nafas, saat Sasuke ingin meraih kembali Naruto dan memanggilnya dengan kencang, ia baru tersadar saat kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka dan ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya udara dan keringnya tempat ia terbaring.

"_Mimpi?"_

Nafas berat dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, udara dingin yang masuk dari pori-pori dinding ruangannya membuat suhu tubuh Sasuke tidak tetap, dengan posisi duduk dan memijat kening ia dapat melihat betapa bahagianya seorang pemuda dihadapannya, bergigi tajam seperti gergaji dengan rambut putih dan mata bermanik ungu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sedari tadi.

"Sebegitu lucu kah, Suigetsu?" , ucap Sasuke kesal.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Suigetsu—pemuda yang sedari tadi tertawa ini meneguk gelas yang berisi air di atas meja milik Sasuke dan menarik nafas panjang kemudian tersedak berat dan proses hilangnya cukup lama, bisa dibayangkan. Lalu ia mulai menjelaskan kejadian kenapa dirinya tertawa tak henti yang sampai saat itu pun masih tertawa kecil.

"Hah... Sasuke, jujur saja baru kali ini aku melihat kau mengigau seperti tadi, lalu ku dengar juga kau menyebut nama anak itu lagi dalam igauanmu dan saat bangun wajahmu memerah seperti tomat—," ucap Suigetsu dan kembali melanjutkan tawa bebasnya.

"Sudah cukup,"

"Dan igauanmu terdengar jelas sampai di ruanganku khukhukhu—"

"Hentikan"

Setelah cukup puas tertawa, pemuda itu mengelap ujung manik ungunya yang tergenang air bahagia saat berhasil menyaksikan moment tak terduga dari seorang yang sangat jarang mengungkapkan isi hati dan pikirannya itu, menurutnya Sasuke memang orang yang cukup tertutup, apalagi tentang ikatan dirinya dengan sahabat terdekatnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Suigetsu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali hentakan, ia seketika memasang wajah serius dengan pasang mata ungu yang menatap tajam dua manik onyx itu. Sasuke menekuk alisnya dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan Suigetsu kali ini.

"Ano saa. .. Sasuke—kau bisa ceritakan apapun yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, aku tidak akan beberkan pada siapapun dan kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kau tidak perlu menyimpan segalanya sendiri kan?"

"Apalagi sepertinya kau sedang mengalami sesuatu dalam mimpimu tentang 'Naruto'?"

"Bukan urusanmu, pergilah tidur", ucap Sasuke ragu dan pasang mata onyx itu pun menghindari tatapan Suigetsu.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke itu menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum bunyi 'blam' memenuhi ruangan sempit milik sang raven.

"Nee.. Sasuke, entah aku yakin beberapa waktu kedepan kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto, Selamat tidur kembali!" , ucap Suigetsu dengan tampang mengejek Sasuke yang masih terduduk diatas kasur miliknya yang seketika melempar deathglare pada pintu yang sudah tertutup.

...

Waktu yang Suigetsu katakan akhirnya telah tiba, Sasuke akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan Naruto atas keputusannya sendiri, membatu aliansi shinobi dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi Hokage. Di dalam pertarungannya melawan Madara dan Obito Naruto dan Sasuke saling membantu dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kembali seperti saat mereka masih menjadi rival dalam satu teamnya, yang berbeda adalah kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang, yaitu matahari dan bulan.

Saat pertarungan sudah mencapai pada batasnya, kejadian yang tak terduga seperti munculnya Kaguya Ootsuki sebagai ibu dari pemilik chakra pertama muncul sebagai musuh baru Naruto dan Sasuke. Didalam pertarungannya Sasuke yang dilemparkan ke dimensi lain oleh Kaguya sempat membuat dirinya kesal, walaupun begitu Sasuke masih dapat merasakan chakra milik Naruto karena mereka sebenarnya adalah saling terhubung.

Wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu tampak cemas dengan terpisahnya dirinnya dengan Sasuke saat itu, sampai akhirnya Sakura dan Obito berhasil mengembalikan Sasuke ketempat asal mereka sebelumnya. Dengan demikian Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya dapat menyegel Kaguya atas kekuatan matahari dan bulan yang Sasuke dan Naruto miliki.

Namun sepertinya perjalanan cerita tidak semulus yang Sasuke kira, ambisinya untuk menjadi Hokage dan memberikan perubahan terhadap dunia sinobi menggelapkan pikirannya.

...

Pasang mata sharinggan dan rinenggan itu terpukul melihat kenyataan yang ada didepannya saat ini, perbedaan pendapat dan perebutan posisinya untuk mendapat gelar hokage bersama Naruto membuat dirinya merasa bersalah, ingin sekali pemuda berambut raven itu menarik kata-katanya, namun demi impiannya tercapai ia harus rela bertarung habis-habisan lagi dengan Naruto di lembah akhir.

Kekuatan yang berubah drastis dari kemampuan mereka saat masih kecil bisa terlihat dari penguasaan mode juubi oleh Naruto, Susano'o milik Sasuke juga terlihat sempurna. Pertarungan hebat tidak bisa terelakan, dirinya mengeluarkan kemampuan sekuat tenaga.

"Dengan cara bertarungmu yang seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

Sasuke tercengang saat mendengar beberapa kalimat lain yang sang blonde ucapkan setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku."

Sejenak kalimat itu dapat menyadarkan Sasuke, namun pertarungan tidak akan bisa dihentikan, sampai akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan jutsu terakhir yang mengakibatkan dentuman besar persis seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan saat masih kecil yaitu menghantam satu sama lain dengan menggunakan rasengan dan chidori. Kejadian yang sama terjadi, sama pada saat dirinya bertarung melawan Naruto yang pada saat itu, Sasuke hampir membunuh Sakura yang dihalangi oleh Naruto.

Mereka kembali terlempar kedalam ruangan kuning cerah yang merupakan dunia dimana mereka dapat kembali bertemu dan berbicara tanpa adanya halangan apapun, yang menyatakan kalau kali ini mereka benar-benar terhubung.

...

_Flashback _

Sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto di medan perang, Sasuke kembali mendapat mimpi bertemu dengan Naruto. Walaupun mimpinya kali ini hanya pertemuan Sasuke yakin itu merupakan salah satu pertanda bahwa dirinya akan bertarung dengan sang rambut blonde.

Didalam mimpinya Sasuke sedang menikmati angin yang dengan halus menerbangkan helaian rambut ravennya, dengan wajah yang lesu Sasuke berjalan memenuju lembah akhir dan berdiri diatas patung Madara. Angin semakin kencang dan cuaca berubah drastis menjadi mendung, rintik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi pipi miliknya dengan ragu Sasuke memandang langit dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada gelapnya langit. Semakin lama hujan turun semakin deras, rambut ravennya mulai turun dan bajunya tampak meninggalkan bekas air.

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil akibat dinginnya air hujan dan angin yang bertiup semakin kencang, rintikan hujan lebat itu terasa seperti jarum-jaruh kecil yang menggores kulit putihnya secara terus menerus. Sasuke mencoba menutupi wajahnnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia terkejut saat seseorang menahan tangannya dan yang berdiri didepannya sekali lagi adalah Naruto.

"_Jangan biarkan kegelapan menghalangi sinar cahaya masuk kedalam hatimu, Sasuke" _

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, yang ia lihat kali ini adalah wajah Naruto yang basah dengan mata sapphire yang berwarna biru terang seperti menyihir dirinya. Naruto mencakup pipi sisi kanan milik Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, dan satu tangan lainnya menahan tangan kanan Sasuke. Dengan senyum lebarnya Naruto melepas cakupan itu dan meraih kunai yang ia punya di kantongnya. Kunai itu mengarah ke leher milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disisi gelap Sasuke, pulanglah kedunia yang lebih terang."

Sasuke tersadar dari mimpinya, dengan nafas tersengal ia memeluk lehernya sendiri. Pemilik rambut raven itu dapat merasakan lehernya seperti terbakar, tenggorokannya kering dan suasana ruangan miliknya menjadi sangat panas. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke pergi menobrak pintu dan mengambil segelas air. Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan dari Karin, gadis berclan Uzumaki itu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang berpenampilan berantakan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa?!" , teriaknya sambil menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa." , ucap Sasuke singkat dengan nafas tersengal.

"Bermimpi Naruto lagi?", sahut Suigetsu dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Berisik!"

"Nee.. kau bisa kok cerita padaku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang kesal seketika melempar deathglare kehadapan Suigetsu, jelas saja keringat dingin langsung bercucuran dari pelipis pemuda yang memiliki gigi gergaji itu.

Pemuda berambut raven itu masih dapat mengingat betapa Naruto sudah melindunginnya beberapa kali, namun apa maksud dari mimpinya yang sepertinya pemuda berambut blonde itu telah berhasil menggoreskan kunai pada bagian lehernya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah pucat, dirinya tak mengerti kenapa ia harus kembali mengingat Naruto.

Kenapa ia sama sekali tak dapat melupakan Naruto?

Kenapa pasang mata sapphire itu seakan menyihirnya dan ia pun terpesona dengan langit biru yang persis seperti mata milik sang blonde.

Kenapa sampai saat ini pun walaupun dirinya mempunyai kekuatan untuk membunuh sahabat terdekatnya itu, ia tak sedikitpun rela dan berhasil membunuh Naruto?

Kenapa dari sekian mimpinya bertemu Sasuke selalu saja tangan hangat itu dapat menyentuh dan menghangatkan hatinya?

Sasuke hanya bisa merenung dan menekuk alis seakan dirinya bingung cara yang benar-benar bisa untuk memutuskan ikatannya dengan Naruto.

"_Aku..._"

_End of flashback_

...

Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto sekali lagi di lembah akhir, kali ini bukan mimpi seperti apa yang ia alami sebelumnya, wajah itu, mata itu, rambut itu semuanya indah. Semuanya benar-benar Naruto, ia pun bisa merasakan tangannya sakit membentur tangan milik Naruto, ini bukan mimpi dan ia harus benar hati-hati.

"_Aku akan membunuhmu_"

...

"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, aku mengerti tindakan yang kau lakukan dan aku juga yakin kau mengerti aku, Naruto." , ucap Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

Sang blonde mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke—"

"Aku sangat senang kau kembali kesisi yang benar, namun aku juga kecewa karena bukan aku yang menangkapmu, pendapat kita tentang Hokage pun sungguh bertolak belakang."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Nee.. Sasuke, Aku akan membuatmu mengerti tentang arti hokage bagiku yang sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Itachi dan apa yang ia lalui demi desa aku akan membuatmu mengerti."

"_Kau sungguh salah mengartikan hokage sebagai orang yang menanggung semua beban dan kebencian Sasuke."_

"Naruto! Sudah kukatan tadi, hokage—"

"Kau salah! Sungguh salah mengartikan hokage sebagai orang yang menanggung semua beban dan kebencian Sasuke!"

"Hah?! Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau akan menanggung semua beban dan kebencian yang ada padaku?! Kau juga—"

"Hanya ku lakukan untukmu!" , pekik sang blonde.

Kalimat Sasuke terus terpotong dan dirinya terkejut mendengar penyataan itu, tubuhnya membeku. Ia dapat melihat Naruto menunduk dihadapannya, Naruto membiarkan rambutnya menghalangi Sasuke untuk melihat iris sapphire itu.

"..Untukku katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau mementingkan aku dari penduduk desa hah?!"

"Sudah ku bilangkan kalau seorang yang tidak bisa membawa sahabatnya kembali kedesa tidak pantas menjadi Hokage!"

"Aku berbeda! Aku mempunyai prinsip yang bertolak belakang denganmu! Satu-satunya cara adalah memutuskan ikatan—"

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan ikatan dengan siapapun, Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali membisu.

"Sudah ku bilang karena kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku, Sasuke."

Akhirnya mata sharinggan dan rinenggan itu dapat kembali melihat pasang mata sapphire, namun betapa tergoresnya hati Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto yang menghawatirkan dirinya. Wajah yang terlihat meragukan sang raven, dengan gigi bergemeretak Sasuke melangkah kearah sang blonde dan menarik kerahnya.

"Kau..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menyeka rambut raven yang terlihat berantakan dihadapannya, tangan hangat itu dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit putih Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan..", ucap Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto sehingga hanya satu tangan lainnya yang masih memegang kerah sang blonde.

"Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian dattebayo!"

"Karena aku pun juga tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi, karena aku sudah sangat senang kau membantu kami bertarung dan menyegel Kaguya kembali."

"Nee.. Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aku akan menjadi hokage untuk melindungi mu dan penduduk desa. Aku akan menyinari setiap kebencian yang ada di desa, dan kegelapan yang ada jauh didalam hatimu, akan aku bebaskan hm!" , ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menekuk alisnya sambil memandang kebawah, Naruto kembali menyeka rambut raven itu dan menariknya menuju bahu miliknya dengan satu tangan.

Pikiran Sasuke tak dapat berfikir jernih, hatinya mengalir mengikuti apa yang Naruto ucapkan, seolah semua kalimat Naruto adalah benar. Naruto tidak menggunakan jutsu apapun kali ini, ia hanya membantin jauh dalam hatinya dan berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke dapat mengerti seberapa besar dirinya ingin melindungi sang raven dari kebencian yang menyelimutinya.

Sasuke meraih punggung sang blonde dengan satu tangannya mencengkram bagian belakang tubuh Naruto dengan kuat dan berucap beberapa kata yang membuat sang blonde tersenyum haru.

...

Susano'o milik Sasuke menghilang, mode biju milik Naruto juga telah tertiup angin hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tergeletak diatas air. Semuanya telah berakhir sampai disini. Kali ini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kalah, keduanya kehabisan tenaga dan chakra. Dengan wajah lelah Naruto berusaha bangkit dan melangkah kearah tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring lemas.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke." , ajak sang blonde.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencoba bangun dari posisinya dan meraih tangan yang milik sang blonde. Naruto dan Sasuke saling memapah antara satu dan yang lain dan berjalan ketepian sungai lalu berbaring. Mereka tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah selesai bertarung, mereka juga tidak pernah merasakan kelelahan yang seringan ini sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka percakapan dan mengarahkan wajahnya agar bisa memandang wajah sang raven.

"Ingat ketika kejadian yang memalukan itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kali nya di sebuah air terjun mirip seperti ini?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona mengingat kejadian yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Tidak."

"Hee... benarkah?"

"Laki-laki tidak perlu banyak bicara, Naruto"

"Ha'i , Ha'i .. aku mengerti!", ucap Naruto sambil tertawa halus.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang berseri. Naruto meraih tangan milik sang raven dan menggengamnya dengan erat.

"Heh.. kali ini aku berhasil menangkapmu ttebayo!"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Saa.. Usuratonkachi, sebelum hari ini terlambat otanjoubi omede—hm?"

". . ."

Sekali lagi kejadian itu berulang, dengan manisnya Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto.

"Menjauh dariku, Dobe."

"Aku menangkapmu!"

"Hn.."

...

"_Jaga aku dan juga desa.."_

_..._

**...**

**Owari**

**...**

Yo! Sudah lama saya tidak mempublish cerita, kali ini saya kembali lagi~! Nee? Gimana? Saya berusaha membuat agar cerita masih dalam jalurnya ehehe. Saya sangat sedih hari ini Naruto berulang tahun sementara chapter Naruto resmi akan segera berakhir pada 5 chapter selanjutnya. Pada cerita ini saya juga membuat isi yang masuk ke prediksi chapter depan, yang berasal dari perasaan saya yang telah berdoki-doki ria, entah kenapa saya berhasil membuat one-shoot ini di sekolah. Saya sangat senang, saya tidak tau bagaimana meluapkan kebahagian saya saat membaca chapter demi chapter yang lalu, karena banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuat SasuNaru semakin canon. Perasaan saya membludak dan akhirnya bertekad membuat chapter one-shoot di hari jadi Naruto tahun ini. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan, tinggalkan review ya!

Kritik,Saran akan sangat membantu saya, Arigatou!


End file.
